The set-top box (“STB”) has become an important computing device for accessing media content services and the media content within those services. With an STB, a user is typically able to access media content and information associated with the media content, including program guide information descriptive of the media content and of the schedules and/or ordering information associated with the media content.
In a conventional subscriber television network, a content distributor (e.g., a carrier) generally receives media content from one or more media content providers and program guide data from an information service such as FYI Television, Inc. of Grand Prairie, Tex. The content distributor processes and makes the content and information available to subscriber STBs. Unfortunately, the third-party program guide data, or other such default data, may not always be adequate from the perspective of the content distributor and/or the content provider. For example, the program guide data may not be designed to market media content as zealously as may be desired by a content provider. In addition, it would be a significant burden for a content distributor to take on the responsibility of modifying program guide data and/or other data descriptive of media content for vast amounts of media content that may be received from potentially hundreds or even thousands of different content providers.